The present invention relates generally to semiconductor integrated circuits and, more particularly, to structures and methods for static NVRAM with ultra thin tunnel oxides.
The use of the one device cell, invented by Dennard in 1967 (see generally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,286, issued to R. H. Dennard on Jun. 4, 1968, entitled xe2x80x9cField Effect Transistor memoryxe2x80x9d), revolutionized the computer industry, by significantly reducing the complexity of semiconductor memory. This enabled the cost, of what was then a scarce commodity, to be drastically reduced.
Today, dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) are a mainstay in the semiconductor industry. DRAMs are data storage devices that store data as charge on a storage capacitor. A DRAM typically includes an array of memory cells. Each memory cell includes a storage capacitor and an access transistor for transferring charge to and from the storage capacitor. Each memory cell is addressed by a word line and accessed by a bit line. The word line controls the access transistor such that the access transistor controllably couples and decouples the storage capacitor to and from the bit line for writing and reading data to and from the memory cell. Current DRAM technology requires a refreshing of the charge stored on the storage capacitor where the charge must be refreshed every so many milliseconds.
Over the course of time what was a very simple device (a planer capacitor and one transistor) has, because of ever shrinking dimensions, become a very complex structure, to build. Whether it is the trench capacitor, favored by IBM, or the stacked capacitor, used by much of the rest of the industry, the complexity and difficulty has increased with each generation. Many different proposals have been proposed to supplant this device, but each has fallen short because of either the speed of the write or erase cycle being prohibitively long or the voltage required to accomplish the process too high. One example of the attempt to supplant the traditional DRAM cell is the so-called electrically erasable and programmable read only memory (EEPROM), or more common today, flash memory.
Electrically erasable and programmable read only memories (EEPROMs) provide nonvolatile data storage. EEPROM memory cells typically use field-effect transistors (FETs) having an electrically isolated (floating) gate that affects conduction between source and drain regions of the FET. A gate dielectric is interposed between the floating gate and an underlying channel region between source and drain regions. A control gate is provided adjacent to the floating gate, separated therefrom by an intergate dielectric.
In such memory cells, data is represented by charge stored on the polysilicon floating gates. The charge is placed on the floating gate during a write operation using a technique such as hot electron injection or Fowler-Nordheim (FN) tunneling. Fowler-Nordheim tunneling is typically used to remove charge from the polysilicon floating gate during an erase operation. A flash EEPROM cell has the potential to be smaller and simpler than a DRAM memory cell. One of the limitations to shrinking a flash EEPROM memory cell has been the requirement for a silicon dioxide gate insulator thickness of approximately 10 nm between the floating polysilicon gate and the silicon substrate forming the channel of a flash field effect transistor. This gate thickness is required to prevent excess charge leakage from the floating gate that would reduce data retention time (targeted at approximately 10 years).
Current n-channel flash memories utilize a floating polysilicon gate over a silicon dioxide gate insulator of thickness of the order 100 xc3x85 or 10 nm in a field effect transistor. (See generally, B. Dipert et al., IEEE Spectrum, pp. 48-52 (October 1993). This results in a very high barrier energy of around 3.2 eV for electrons between the silicon substrate and gate insulator and between the floating polysilicon gate and silicon oxide gate insulator. This combination of barrier height and oxide thickness results in extremely long retention times even at 250 degrees Celsius. (See generally, C. Papadas et al., IEEE Trans. on Electron Devices, 42, 678-681 (1995)). The simple idea would be that retention times are determined by thermal emission over a 3.2 electron volt (eV) energy barrier, however, these would be extremely long so the current model is that retention is limited by F-N tunneling off of the charged gate. This produces a lower xe2x80x9capparentxe2x80x9d activation energy of 1.5 eV which is more likely to be observed. Since the retention time is determined either by thermal excitation of electrons over the barrier or the thermally assisted F-N tunneling of electrons through the oxide, retention times are even longer at room temperature and/or operating temperatures and these memories are for all intensive purposes non-volatile and are also known as non volatile random access memories (NVRAMs). This combination of barrier height and oxide thickness tunnel oxide thickness is not an optimum value in terms of transfer of electrons back and forth between the substrate and floating gate and results in long erase times in flash memories, typically of the order of milliseconds. To compensate for this, a parallel erase operation is performed on a large number of memory cells to effectively reduce the erase time, whence the name xe2x80x9cflashxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cflash EEPROMxe2x80x9d originated since this effective erase time is much shorter than the erase time in EEPROMs.
P-channel flash memory cells, having gate oxide thicknesses of approximately 100 xc3x85, have been reported (see generally, T. Ohnakado et al., Digest of Int. Electron Devices Meeting, Dec. 10-13, 1995, Washington D. C., pp. 279-282; T. Ohnakado et al., Digest of Int. Electron Devices Meeting, Dec. 8-11, 1996, San Francisco, pp. 181-184; T. Ohnakado et al., Proc. Symposium on VLSI Technology, Jun. 9-11, 1998), Honolulu, Hi, pp. 14-15) and disclosed (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,455, issued Aug. 4, 1998, entitled xe2x80x9cLow voltage single supply CMOS electrically erasable read-only memoryxe2x80x9d). These reported and disclosed p-channel flash memory cells work similar to n-channel flash memory cells in that they utilize hot electron effects to write data on to the floating gate. If the magnitude of the drain voltage in a PMOS transistor is higher than the gate voltage, then the electric field near the drain through the gate oxide will be from the gate (most positive) towards the drain (most negative). This can and will cause hot electrons to be injected into the oxide and collected by the floating gate. The mechanisms reported are either channel hot electron injection, CHE, or band-to-band tunneling induced hot electron injection, BTB. The gate current in PMOS transistors (see generally, I. C. Chen et al., IEEE Electron Device Lett., 4:5, 228-230 (1993); and J. Chen et al., Proceedings IEEE Int. SOI Conf., Oct. 1-3, 1991, pp. 8-9) can actually be much higher than the gate current in NMOS transistors (see generally, R. Ghodsi et al., IEEE Electron Device Letters, 12:9, 354-356 (1998)) due to the BTB tunneling. Negatively, higher gate current in the PMOS transistors resulting from this BTB tunneling effect limits the performance of deep sub-micron CMOS technology, as reported by R. Ghodsi et al. In other words, the performance of the PMOS array is lowered because the response of the PMOS array is slower.
In co-pending, commonly assigned U.S. patent applications: xe2x80x9cDynamic Flash Memory Cells with UltraThin Tunnel Oxides,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/513,938 and xe2x80x9cP-Channel Dynamic Flash Memory-Cells with UltraThin Tunnel Oxides,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/514,627, dynamic memory cells base on floating gates, like those in flash memory cells, over ultrathin tunneling oxides, are disclosed. In these cases write and erase was accomplished by tunneling through the ultrathin gate oxides. The dynamic nature of the cell resulted from using relatively speaking larger potential variations and amounts of charge stored on the floating gates, as a consequence charge could leak on to, or off of, the floating gate by tunneling of carriers to allowed states in the conduction bands of the insulator, FN tunneling, or semiconductor by band to band, BTB, tunneling. The transistors employed there were normal enhancement mode n-channel MOSFETs, or enhancement mode PMOSFETs.
Thus, there remains a need in the art to develop xe2x80x9cstatic,xe2x80x9d non volatile floating gate transistors, or flash memory cells which can scale down with shrinking design rules and usefully be implemented with ultra thin tunnel gate oxide thicknesses of less than the conventional 100 xc3x85 in deep sub-micron CMOS technology devices, i.e. which can replace DRAM cells in CMOS technology devices. That is, it is desirable to develop floating gate transistors which are more responsive, providing faster write and erase times. It is further desirable that such non volatile floating gate transistors have a reliability of a number of cycles of performance equivalent or greater than that of current non volatile memory cells and be able to sense a smaller change in stored charge, e.g. on the order of 10xe2x88x9217 Coulombs, in a read operation time equivalent to that for conventional DRAM cells, e.g. 1 nanosecond.
The structures and methods described in the present invention include a xe2x80x9cstatic,xe2x80x9d non volatile, xe2x80x9cdepletion modexe2x80x9d p-channel floating gate transistor, or p-channel flash memory cell having an ultra thin tunnel oxide. The memory cell of the present invention, based on tunneling phenomena and ultra thin gate oxides, is best described as a NVRAM, a non volatile random access memory. It operates on a static or DC basis and has stable DC output currents which can be sensed by current sense amplifiers and/or integrated over some period of time on a capacitor and sensed by differential voltage sense amplifiers. The sense operation can be relatively fast, in the nanosecond time frame, and as such could serve as a DRAM replacement. Thus, there is no longer a requirement for large stacked storage capacitors or deep trench storage capacitors. The large capacitors are unnecessary since the cell now is active in nature and the transistor provides a large gain.
The concept used here is based on the fact that for charge loss or gain from a floating gate by tunneling or thermally assisted tunneling to occur there must not only be a high density of initial states (as on the heavily doped floating gate) but also an allowed density of final states. By using PMOS xe2x80x9cdepletionxe2x80x9d mode flash memory devices, even though the tunnel oxide might be ultrathin, e.g. 20-30 xc3x85, there is a range potentials of floating gate for which there are no final nor initial states in the silicon substrate. In this range of potentials there can be no charge leakage, neither a gain nor a charge loss from the floating gate by tunneling or thermally assisted tunneling. In other words the potential of the floating gate can have different states and there will be no change in the charge state, due to leakage currents. The charge state of the floating gate will modulate the conductivity of the underlying transistor channel, with different stable and non-volatile charge states resulting in different conductivity states. This device is then a static and non-volatile memory cell with a least two different memory states possible.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a non volatile, depletion mode p-channel memory cell is provided. The depletion mode p-channel memory cell includes a control gate. A floating gate is separated from the control gate by a dielectric layer. An oxide layer of less than 50 Angstroms (xc3x85) separates the floating gate from a p-type doped channel region separating a source and a drain region in a substrate. The floating gate of the depletion mode p-channel memory cell is adapted to hold a fixed charge over a limited range of floating gate potentials or electron energies.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method for operating a depletion mode p-channel memory cell is provided. The method includes applying a potential of less than 3.0 Volts across a floating gate oxide, which is less than 50 Angstroms, in order to add or remove a charge from the floating gate. The method includes adding only a limited charge to the floating gate such that the floating gate retains a fixed charge when a control gate for the depletion mode p-channel memory cell is grounded. The method further includes reading the depletion mode p-channel memory cell by grounding a control gate for the memory cell and driving the memory cell with a small drain voltage of less than xe2x88x921.0 Volt.
These and other embodiments, aspects, advantages, and features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description of the invention and referenced drawings or by practice of the invention. The aspects, advantages, and features of the invention are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, procedures, and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.